Break The Rules
by Ai-chan Wayland
Summary: Mis normas cumplirás si sobrevivir quieres dentro de la muerta ciudad. Los perímetros no pasarás ni armas introducirás. El bosque prohibido está ¿comprendido has? Si sobrevivir quieres caso harás a K o ,¿acaso la Marca tú senda regirá? Tú propio futuro este viaje determinará. ¿Te atreves a jugar?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola buenas Fan Fiction ¿cómo estáis queridos lectorzuelos? Yo ahora mismo sufro. Acabo de terminar "La marca de Atenea" de la saga "Los héroes del Olimpo" de Rick Riordan y lloro,mucho. Y quiero más ¡MÁS! _

_Pero bueno,dejando esto a un lado... ¡Os quiero! No sabéis lo feliz que me hicieron los reviews de Please Bitch I'm Famous, entre vosotros y yo PBIF, gracias por devolverme la fe en mi forma de escribir, de verdad, arigatou. Ah, tengo pensado subir un capítulo de cada historia, con lo cual, después de esto vendrá un capítulo de PBIF... Solo que no sé cuando..._

_Como todos sabéis Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la loca idea de esta historia es mía. Y ninguna de las canciones puestas (por ahora) en esta historia son mías son de sus respectivos artistas como indico en cada canción._

_Pd: Esta historia originalmente la escribí en formato libro con sus agradecimientos y todas esas cosas, agradecimientos que me pareció bien mantener. _

_Ahora sí ¡a leer!_

_Espero que os guste. Con mucho cariño._

_Ai-chan Wayland. _

**.BREAK THE RULES.**

_A Eli y Nath:_

_por estar siempre ahí con sus consejos,_

_resolviendo mis dudas,_

_ayudándome cuando nada parecía encajar,..._

_A ellas, por decirme que deseaban leer más._

_Y a Cris_

_por esos magníficos tatuajes,_

_gracias a ellos toda esta locura tiene más sentido._

**Prólogo**

_I'm gonna start a revolution  
Of convoluted disillusion  
I'll lead a war with no conclusion  
And in the final hour, I'll be a confident coward  
Cause if we stand for nothing, we'll fall for anything_

_(All time low. Heroes)_

_-Es un niño precioso._

_-Tiene los mismos ojos que su madre._

_-Que color de pelo más gracioso._

_-Enhorabuena, es una niña._

_-¡Son gemelas!_

Diferentes frases,diferentes personas,diferentes tiempos,diferentes lugares.

Una misma reacción... Una misma misión.

Un nacimiento suele ser un acontecimiento feliz,todo el mundo está feliz cuando nace alguien. Los médicos, la matrona, el padre, la madre que por fin podrá ponerse a hacer dieta para superar las consecuencias de la reproducción aunque,no señora, el culo no se la irá nunca. Las mujeres se pelean por ser la madrina de tal "adorable" criatura...Hasta el maldito edificio parece estar feliz.

Al niño se le colma de regalos que,con el paso del tiempo, acabarán desaparecidos en alguna dimensión desconocida a la cual van a parar todas esas cosas que perdemos y nunca encontramos.

Pero ¿alguien le pregunta al niño si es feliz? ¿Si quería nacer? Damos por supuesto que es la personita más feliz de toda la estancia pero ¿y si no lo es?

Hace unos años, nacieron seis niños en lugares diferentes. Cada uno colmó de felicidad a su familia durante unos minutos hasta que la luz apareció.

Cuando una luz bañó a cada uno de los niños una marca apareció en ellos, una marca del pasado, una marca maldita, una marca que no debería pertenecer a este tiempo.

Cada uno de ellos tenía la marca de la muerte, eran los elegidos y nadie podía hacer nada por remediarlo.

* * *

Se ajustó las gafas por décima vez en los últimos quince minutos. Su mirada iba desde el ordenador al saliente donde tenía puesto su pendrive y desde el saliente al ordenador una y otra vez. Esperaba oír pasos en cualquier momento.

80% marcaba el monitor mientras unas voces se acercaban al despacho.

90% y allí no debería haber ninguna luz...pero la había.

95% el manillar de la puerta se gira...

100% y en esa sala no hay nadie.

Estaba prohibido, nadie podía entrar, era inquebrantable. Pero entró, se llevó una copia de los documentos y salió.

Las reglas están para romperlas ¿no?


	2. Chapter 2

Hoooooola Fanfictioneros (?) os traigo el principio (raro) de esta historia. La próxima en actualizar será PBIF, que debería estar antes del jueves... Las vacaciones en este infierno (véase España) que hace que te ases y te quedes sin ideas con lo cual escribir es un poco imposible.

Bueno majosos, espero que os guste.

_Como sabéis, Soul Eater no me pertenece y las canciones que ponga tampoco._

_A Eli y Nath:_

_por estar siempre ahí con sus consejos,_

_resolviendo mis dudas,_

_ayudándome cuando nada parecía encajar,..._

_A ellas, por decirme que deseaban leer más._

_Y a Cris:_

_por esos magníficos tatuajes,_

_gracias a ellos toda esta locura tiene más sentido._

**BREAK THE RULES**

**Capítulo 0:**

**.Born to die.**

I'm not the same kid  
from your memory.  
But now I can fend for myself.

Don't wanna hear your sad songs;  
don't wanna feel your pain  
when you swear "it's all my fault"  
'cause you know we're not the same.  
We're not the same.

Yeah, we used to stick together.  
We wrote our names in blood.

_(Paramore. Ignorance)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

SOUL

_-Enhorabuena, es un niño precioso. _

_La luz de la estancia parpadeó cuando la matrona entregó lo que, a ojos del niño, parecía un saco pequeño. _

_Un hombre alto sonrió mientras acunaba el saco con extrema delicadeza llamando así la atención del pequeño que, movido por la curiosidad propia de un niño de cinco años, se acercó a ver._

_-Mira Wes- Susurró una mujer albina que descansaba en una cama. -Saluda a tú hermano._

_El niño, extrañado por la nueva palabra se giró hacia su padre._

_-¿Ese saco se llama emano?-Preguntó con inocencia causando la risa de los adultos de la sala._

_-No cariño,-susurró su madre mientras su padre se acercaba a la cama dónde se había ido a sentar su hijo- Hermano._

_-¿Qué es eso mamá?_

_-Pues, lo que somos tu tía y yo-Dijo viendo el entendimiento en los ojos rojos del pequeño. _

_-Wes, saluda a Soul- La voz grave del hombre resonó por toda la estancia- A __partir de hoy será parte de nuestra familia, hijo. _

_El niño se despertó entre lágrimas, le ardía el brazo y no era capaz de respirar. _

Se removió inquieto en la cama con un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuerpo mientras intentaba despertar, emitió un leve grito que consiguió que se incorporara. Pasó la mano por su pelo con cierto deje de desesperación mientras miraba el reloj para dejar salir un suspiro.

Había vuelto a pasar, había vuelto a recordar -lo que significaba otra noche pasada prácticamente en vela- genial,simplemente genial.

Unos pasos apresurados sonaron desde el pasillo que comunicaba con la oscura habitación.

Los golpes en la puerta no tardaron en llegar.

No se molestó en contestar ¿para qué? Iba a entrar igualmente dijera lo que dijera...

-Estoy bien,abuela- murmuró al sentir la luz del pasillo en sus ojos, todavía le dolía la garganta debido al grito que acababa de emitir y hablar fuerte en esos momentos no le ayudaría.

-Pero Soul- Murmuró la señora mayor vestida con su vieja bata – Llevas tres días seguidos, esto no te pasaba desde que...

-Desde que era un niño,lo sé, créeme, lo sé muy bien -Susurró mientras cortaba a la mujer que ahora se acercaba a la cama en la que se encontraba sentado su nieto. - Estoy bien, de verdad -Dijo el chico mientras la sonreía de manera tranquilizadora – Vete a la cama, debes descansar.

-Aquí el único que debe descansar eres tu jovencito – Le reprendió mientras sus verdosos ojos examinaban el rostro del "pequeño"- ¿Has visto las ojeras que tienes? ¿Y los pelos que me llevas? - Exclamó escandalizada- ¡Mañana mismo vas a la peluquería! Y más te vale dormirte o no habrá quien te levante – Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a su nieto perplejo ¿cuándo había llegado hasta allí?- Buenas noches,Soul.

-Buenas noches abuela- Susurró el joven desde el otro lado de la puerta ya cerrada consciente de que probablemente su abuela no le hubiera escuchado.

Se volvió a recostar mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, le dolía el brazo derecho y su mente estaba llena de recuerdos incompletos luchando por salir a flote y ser, por fin, entendidos por el alvino. ¿Cómo esperaba su abuela que volviera a dormir? Él ya lo sabía,volver a conciliar el sueño era imposible. Se giro y sacó su viejo y desgastado cuaderno. Al instante estaba componiendo, actividad que le mantendría entretenido hasta que tuviera que llevar a la pequeña al colegio.

* * *

KID

-La victima estaba pintando, eso es lo que le ha delatado, la marca de pintura en el interior de su camisa.-Explicó el chico con cierto deje de burla en sus ojos dorados ¿de verdad pensaba que había cometido el crimen perfecto? Por favor, ¡si hasta los criminales más predecibles de Detective Conan lo habrían hecho mejor!

Vio como esposaban al marido de la victima, últimamente siempre era lo mismo: parejas despechadas. Suspiró. Al menos es caso estaba resuelto...

El chico salió a la calle, gafas de sol en mano y una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara. La policía se llevaba al asesino mientras él se dirigía a su coche sin poder dejar de pensar en la ducha que se daría nada más llegar a casa en su perfecta y completamente simétrica bañera.

-Cuanto tiempo, Kid- Dijo una voz femenina acompañada del sonido de unos tacones y una risa infantil.

Él se dio la vuelta sorprendido, ¿qué hacían ellas allí?

_-¡Son gemelas!_

_El niño miraba curioso a la mujer que le entregaba dos bebes a su tía a la cual todo el mundo rodeaba._

_El pequeño, movido por el afán de saber, se acercó a la camilla donde cuatro pares de ojos le observaban._

_-¡Son ompetamente cimetricaz!-Gritó con un brillo especial en sus dorados ojitos mientras los adultos de la sala reían._

_Sí,sin duda, iban a ser sus primas favoritas._

* * *

BLACK STAR

El escenario empezó a retumbar ante el potente sonido de los instrumentos mientras el público los aclamaba, habían llegado a su mejor canción y nadie los iba a parar, no ahora, no en este momento, no cuando el dios de la batería hacía su aparición.

-Chicos ¡BS!-Gritó la guitarrista mientras el chico se levantaba y hacía un solo de batería que los dejó a todos sin habla. Cuando terminó la sala entera reclamaba más.

"Eso es mortales, aclamen a su Dios" murmuró el muchacho mientras sus profesores puntuaban en sus libretas,o eso dicen. Yo tengo la teoría de que en realidad se dedican a hacer dibujitos hasta hartarse...

Los chicos salieron del escenario camino a sus habitaciones, era final de curso en Juliard y las actuaciones contaban con la mayor nota.

El peliazul caminaba hacia su habitación silbando algo parecido a "The kids aren't alright" de The Offspring mientras jugaba con sus baquetas, no detuvo el paso hasta que una especie de sobre en el suelo llamo su atención.

El chico se agachó, leyó, y se levantó volviendo a emprender la marcha.

-¿Señor Star?-susurró mientras algo extraño pasaba dentro de su mente...

_-¡Qué color de pelo más gracioso!-se oyó como decía una voz femenina mientras un niño de ojos verdes se removía en los brazos de la mujer. - Señor Star, creo que quiere estar con usted- Dijo mientras veía como el pequeño miraba a una figura que se ocultaba en la oscura habitación. _

_Una siniestra sonrisa se apreció en la oscuridad._

_-Posees la visión,hijo mío- susurró la oscuridad con una voz grabe._

Se encogió de hombros mientras reprendía una marcha que, inconscientemente, había detenido.

- ¿Quién es ese?

Se preguntaba pensativo mientras, desde las sombras, a alguien se le acababa la poca paciencia que tenía. Escribió otro sobre y lo dejó en frente de la puerta de la habitación del chico.

-¿Otro?-preguntó molesto mientras lo leía.

"Al gran Dios de la batería" ponía en la misiva.

-¡Una carta para mi!

* * *

MAKA

El incesante sonido del despertador la hizo despertar. Las seis y media de la mañana,pensó, el tiempo justo para prepararse.

Salió de la cama, su rubio cabello alborotado debido a sus incesantes pesadillas y restos de lágrimas en su rostro. Una noche inquieta, sin duda. Hoy su psicólogo,al que su padre la obligaba a ir, la volvería a preguntar por estos malos sueños y ella respondería lo mismo de siempre: "no me acuerdo".

A veces no recordar la cansaba más que recordarlo todo. ¿Qué había mal en ella? ¿Por qué no era capaz de retener en su memoria esos sueños? Por más vueltas que le daba no conseguía entenderlo.

Salió de la ducha unos minutos más tarde ya despejada.

Cogió su bolso y empezó a meter los apuntes de las asignaturas que tendría ese día.

-Dónde...¡¿Dónde están mis apuntes de redacción periodística?!- Preguntó exaltada. A ella no se la perdía nada, nunca.

Miró por toda la habitación hasta que vio los apuntes encima de la cama. Suspiró y salió corriendo.

Iba a llegar tarde.

Se paró en frente de la puerta de su psicólogo y tomó aire antes de llamar.

-¿Maka?-Preguntó el hombre algo extrañado, no era normal que ella llegara tarde.-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si Hero- Susurró intentando borrar el deje de preocupación que había en la voz del médico- Pero no he recordado nada, llego tarde y debería estar yéndome -Dijo mientras volvía a abrir la puerta – Hasta lue...

-Ha llegado esto para ti – Dijo el rubio llamando así la atención de la chica mientras la cortaba y la entregaba la carta – Hasta mañana Maka.

Ella asintió mientras salía del despacho rumbo a sus clases.

Se apoyó en la fuente a descansar, todavía faltaban diez minutos ya que ese día las clases empezaban más tarde. ¿Qué la estaba pasando? Esto no era muy usual en ella.

Observó su ondulado reflejo en el agua.

_-Enhorabuena, es una niña. -Dijo el médico con una sonrisa mientras dejaba a la pequeña en brazos de su madre provocando el llanto de su padre._

_-Dios mío Kami – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se secaba una orgullosa lágrima – Tiene tus ojos cariño ¡tus ojos! - Gritó entusiasmado - ¡Y tú pelo! - Volvió a gritar provocando la risa de su esposa_

_-Pero tiene tu risa – Susurró la mujer desde la camilla mientras miraba a su familia con infinito cariño._

La rubia se agarró a la fuente intentando no caerse ¿qué había sido eso? ¡¿Qué diablos había sido eso?!

El ruido del reloj de la torre de Oxford la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Mierda ¡llego tarde!

* * *

_En otra parte del mundo (14:30 pm)_

La lluvia que entraba por la ventana provocaba cierta sensación de frío y humedad en la casa pero eso no parecía importar.

-El plan ha sido puesto en marcha- Dijo tras entrar por la puerta mientras hacía una reverencia.

Un rayo hizo vibrar todo el cielo mientras una sonrisa asomó de unos labios.

-Ya sois míos.-Murmuró mientras una lista de nombres caía al suelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Comentarios,dudas,tomatazos,caramelos,... Al botoncito de review~._

_Chiquicientos de abrazos:_

_Ai-chan._


End file.
